dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrBlonde267
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Batman I, II, II, etc. What's the rationale for the numbering system you're using for Batman and Robin? I don't think that everybody would think of them in the same way. :Roygbiv666 20:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that occurred to me also. Most commonly, articles are written about the current Batman, and it's a pain in the neck to type in "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)" for every single appearance, so for my own personal shorthand I had Batman I just do that for me. Recently, I've been editing the Batman villain pages a lot, and when dealing with their histories, I'm finding myself still having to type in "Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two)" a lot. So I went backwards, the current Bruce Wayne is used most often, then the Earth-One guy, then the Golden Age one, so I made them I, II, and III in that order. For the Robins I wanted to follow the same direction of logic, but it seemed weird to be making 5 pages just to cover all of the Dick Graysons, so I labeled the other earthly ones IIIb, and IIIc. * Bruce Wayne (New Earth) -- Batman I * Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) -- Batman II * Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) -- Batman III * Timothy Drake (New Earth) -- Robin I * Jason Todd (New Earth) -- Robin II * Richard Grayson (New Earth) -- Robin III * Richard Grayson (Earth-One) -- Robin IIIb * Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) -- Robin IIIc I would've gone the opposite direction, but it seemed weird to have the main Batman be like "Batman III". I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse anybody, I just thought as long as nobody else was using those page titles I could make myself a shortcut. If you think I should do it differently, I would be happy to concede and change them myself if you asked. What's your opinion? :Mrblonde267 17:01, 3 May 2008 (EST) :: I don't think it messes anything up, but now we have still more redirects to actual page names, instead of direct links. Hmmm. I'll get back on this. You're doing a great job, by the way. ::: Roygbiv666 12:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) : Why thank you, Roygbiv. Yeah, I'll be glad to hear from you. :: Mrblonde267 13:27, 5 May 2008 (EST) ::I asked Brian (Kurtz) about the naming thing - I guess it's not a problem since people probably don't search by numbers. Unless someone else decides they don't like the numbers and start changing them for some reason, then it could be a problem. I thought that wikia added a feature so that when you make links, it would suggest options - but it's not working for me, at any rate. :::Roygbiv666 21:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh! I finally realized what it was about this - back in the 1950s, DC published some imaginary stories that had Dick Grayson succeed Bruce Wayne as Batman. More specifically, as "Batman II" (I think there was even a Roman numeral "II" in the chest insignia. Then there was a Batman III as his son took over. If someone wants to redirect to these imaginary characters, there could be some bad redirects. ::::Roygbiv666 21:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Naming Conventions Hey there! I noticed you redirect some pages to not include "Comics:". According to the naming conventions, this is the proper format that both the Marvel and DC Databases are to use from now on when creating pages. There was suppose to be further discussion on the forums about this topic, but I haven't seen anything yet. Cheers! GeorgeMcBain 18:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure? Not that you would be like intentionally misleading me, but that sounds like an illogical and inefficient move, and I feel like I would've heard something about it. Billy 18:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yep, but for some reason, some DC Database editors don't seem to want to use it as readily. For what it should look like, see this month's Marvel Database releases at http://en.marveldatabase.com/Category:2008%2C_May. The disclaimer for the naming conventions page says that "The conventions are not optional as several, often unseen aspects of the site's inner workings depend heavily on consistency". Also, the forums have complete discussion of how this all came to be chosen. GeorgeMcBain 18:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks a lot. Yeah, I was just about to start investigating, but I'm unfamiliar with both the Forums and the Marvel Database. I'll check that out. Much love. Billy 19:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Batman movie characters Hey, Mrblonde267... I know you've been working like a devil spiffying up the Batman related pages. We could probably use your input on this discussion topic. Check it out when you get the chance. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 20:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Bruce Wayne (Earth-DKR) Hi. I think that someone has created an Earth-31 that apparently is the reality for the Dark Knight Returns characters. Perhaps "DKR" should be "31"? :Roygbiv666 01:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::We've been talking about that a lot on the forums here, and I have actually been dedicatedly fighting that concept. I'm not making any more of these, or any of the sub pages until I get the go-ahead, but I believe my rhetoric may have finally succeeded, and I see no real reason to continue putting it off. Bruce Wayne (Earth-31) links to Bruce Wayne (Earth-DKR) anyway. :::Billy 02:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Infobox Galleries Hi, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you show me an example of a messed up page you're trying to work with and explain what you were trying to do. I'm not much of a coder, but I'll see what I can do, or direct you to someone smarter. :Roygbiv666 23:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page Hey Billy I created a Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page take a look at what I did its basically arough start with to links but it has simple information on the main page. Well talk to you later on either on my Green Arrow site or this site either one. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 DC Database:Storyline Template What's the idea behind using this instead of the Event Template? Doesn't it take the article "out-of-universe", which, granted, is kind of a pet peeve of mine that's neither here nor there. Personally, the Event Template needs some work, but this seems like a bit of duplication. just curious. :Roygbiv666 00:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's almost entirely duplication. The only difference that I intended was to have it automatically categorize the page into "Category:Storylines" instead of "Category:Events." To differentiate between actual events, like Final Crisis, and things like Batman: Year One, which just aren't on the same scale. It's born more of aestheticism than necessity. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 00:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Black Canary Why is it linking to just one of the Black Canaries, wasn't there a disambig page? :Roygbiv666 02:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was just putting together a character stub for Team Arrow members (Template:Team Arrow Member) before finishing my edits, and I just now distinguished Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) from the new Black Canary (disambiguation) page. I also added the Black Canary comics to that one. I've been doing things like this more frequently lately. Because when was the last time anybody actually had to write about the older Black Canary, or the Birds of Prey TV version? I figure this way the information is still easily accessible, but I've... prioritized it. And I know the "(disambiguation)" method could use a little bit of cosmetic surgery, but it sounds like something that could easily be fixed in the future with one edit to the disambig page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 02:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC)